Whispering Voices
Whispering Voices is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. It features the debut of the Centaurus Wolf Megazord (the second combination of Koragg and Catastros). Synopsis Koragg uses Udonna's Snow Staff to whisper lies into Nick's head which causes him to doubt his friends. Meanwhile, Leelee convinces Xander that Nick stole $1,000 from the store. Without the support of his friends, Nick must battle Koragg who is determined to defeat him. Plot Red Ranger and Koragg are battling in the woods. The battle is fierce. Koragg: Prepare for the sword. Koragg's and Red Ranger's swords strike against each other. Koragg: This time I will be victorious. Koragg and Red Ranger continue to battle, with Koragg ending up flat on his back. Koragg splashes his hand through the reflection shown to him. Necrolai: Watching what lies ahead for you in the future's bowl Koragg? Koragg tells Necrolai that the future bowl shows many futures. Necrolai replies back that maybe all his futures are for him to be defeated. Koragg is angry and grabs Necrolai, telling her he ought to feed her to the Hidiacs. Necrolai breaks free and comes up with a plan for Koragg. Necrolai suggests that Koragg uses the snow staff in get inside Nick's head and plant suggestions. In Briarwood, Nick enters Rock Porium. Nick is stopped by Chip, who accuses him of standing in his "moat". Nick confuses Chip by asking him whether the crocodiles are salt water or fresh water, and manages to get across the floor. Madison has Vida listening to a new CD. Nick runs into Xander. Xander is in charge of depositing the money to the back. Nick notes the one thousand dollar marked envelope and comments that he could use that. Xander replies don't they all. Madison calls Nick over to listen to the new CD. Nick puts on the headphones and at first, really enjoys the sound. Then a voice suggests to Nick that he is not really wanted. Nick takes off the headphones and tells the girls very funny. Madison and Vida are confused as Nick walks away. Nick goes out to unload a van. Leelee spots him and tells him about her new jacket. Leelee asks Nick if he could give her a ride on his motorcycle to show off the jacket. Nick replies that he can't, he busy working. Leelee decides that Nick would have more time for her if he didn't work. Leelee goes inside Rock Porium, where Xander is talking to a cute girl. Lee convinces Xander to ask the girl out. Xander takes off and Leelee hides the bank deposit. Xander returns with no luck, the girl already had a boyfriend. Xander is about to ask Leelee out when she asks him if he has heard about the area's record stores being robbed. Leelee tells Xander the police believe it is an inside job. Xander checks the bank deposit box and is upset to discover the deposit is gone. Later, at Rootcore, Xander tells Vida, Madison, and Chip what has happen. Xander doesn't believe Madison, Vida, or Chip stole the money. Meanwhile, Nick is walking in the woods. Nick's head hurts and he sits for awhile. Phineas appears and Nick tells him he is having a bad day. Phineas wants to compare their bad days, but Nick falls to the ground, as a memory of him as a baby flashes in his head. Koragg and Morticon battle. Morticon wants to be able to go to the surface world and insists that Koragg is withholding the power for him to do so. Koragg tells Morticon that he needs stronger magic to release Morticon to the surface world. Meanwhile, Xander, Chip, Vida, and Madison search Rock Porium frantically for the bank deposit. Toby walks out of his office. Chip is still flying, so Vida, Madison, and Xander distract Toby. Chip lands on the ground, but Toby has a feeling Chip was up in the air. Chip pretends that he was practicing for the ballet and twirls around the store. Toby asks Xander about the deposit and Xander tells Toby he told him he would take care of it. Toby goes back to his office and Xander feels bad for not being truthful with Toby. Xander, Chip, Madison, and Vida decide to confront Nick about the stolen money. They go outside to where Nick is working on his bike. Leelee is hiding by a tree and smiles as the teens question Nick. Nick is upset they would think he stole the money. Nick thought they were friends. Nick drives away. Madison thinks maybe they made a mistake, but Xander points out that Nick didn't deny taking the money. The teens goes back to Rock Porium. Leelee comes out of her hiding spot with a huge grin, until her hair sticks to the tree. As Nick rides away, he hears the same voice in his head. The voice instructs him to come to the beach. Nick goes to the beach and discovers Koragg has been the voice in his head. Koragg tells Nick he only wants him for his power. Nick morphs and Koragg and Red Ranger battle. At Rootcore, Clare casts a spell that causes her to go bald. Clare looks at the crystal ball and sees the Red Ranger is in danger. Clare starts calling out to Udonna. Meanwhile, Red Ranger uses the power of the Phoenix to become more powerful. Koragg is impressed, but soon has Red Ranger on the ground. Red Ranger gets back up and the battle continues. Meanwhile, at Rock Porium, Xander, Madison, Chip, and Vida approach Toby. The teens try to tell Toby about the money, but are having a difficult time with it. Leelee is close by and listens with a smile on her face. Toby tells them that he knows they have something to tell him. Eventually Toby pulls out the deposit envelope and asks them about it, telling them he had found it by the register. Xander and his friends are relieved and tells Toby they thought Nick had taken it. Toby can't believe it, and tells them Nick is honest and wonders where they got that idea. Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander turn around and look at Leelee. Leelee blames them and then gets soda all over her new jacket, ruining it. At Rootcore, Udonna has joined Clare. Clare wonders why Red Ranger is on his own. Udonna contacts the rest of the team. Madison tells Toby they have to go and find Nick. Madison, Chip, Vida, and Xander leave, morph, and arrive to help Red Ranger battle Koragg. The Rangers apologize to Red Ranger, but Red Ranger is still angry with them. Koragg gives the Rangers no time to work things out as he continues with the battle. Koragg goes into centaur form. The Rangers form the dragon with their Mystic Titans and the battle continues. Koragg goes up a level and forms the Centaurs Wolf Megazord. Koragg takes the power from the Rangers and the Rangers are unable to form their megazord. Koragg uses the Rangers' power to release Morticon from the underworld. Morticon is release and joins in the battle against the Rangers. Morticon soon has the Rangers in his grip. Koragg doesn't help Morticon, telling him his work is done and the Master will be pleased. The Rangers break free. Red Ranger powers up to Phoenix power and casts a spell that traps Morticon back into the underground. Koragg can't believe it. Koragg promises the Rangers it is not over and then leaves. Koragg returns to the underworld. Koragg still has the Rangers' power to form the megazord. Koragg has decided to keep the power to himself for now. Koragg is unaware that Necrolai has flown in behind him and has overheard him. In Rootcore, Clare is busy sweeping up, her back to Udonna. Udonna tells Clare that she sees the hair restorer worked well. Clare turns and faces Udonna, with a full beard, and tells her a little too well. Outside of Rock Porium, Xander, Chip, Madison, and Vida wait for Nick to pull up. Nick pulls up on his bike and the four teens apologize to Nick, telling him they should have know better. Chip blames it all on Xander. Nick accepts their apologizes and tells them that he should have told them about Koragg's voice in his head. The teens promise to trust each other and to no longer keep secrets from each other. Chip, Madison, Vida, and Xander walk into Rock Porium. Nick takes a red blanket out and repeats no more secrets. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas *Holly Shanahan as Leelee Pimvare *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf (voice) *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Andrew Robertt as Morticon (voice) Errors *Some of Antonia Prebble's hair can clearly be seen sticking out from the back of the bald cap she wears. *During the fight scene at the beach, Nick's sword's visibly bends as he uses it to hold himself up while bending backwards. Notes *Koragg steals the Rangers' magic to form the Titan Megazord. As a result, the Titan Megazord doesn't appear until episode 7. *Morticon leaves the underworld for the first time in this episode. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Mystic Force Category:Episode